


three is not a crowd

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: it's been three weeks and christen can't help herself around her alpha(s)





	three is not a crowd

"For God's sake, Alex! I can smell her from here, just breed her already!" The yell comes from Ashlyn, who receives a slap on her forearm from a startled Ali. The poor woman almost fell off her mate's lap when the Alpha yelled right into her ear.

"Sorry, babe." The short haired alpha apologizes, kissing her wife's cheek. She didn't mean to startle her omega but she just couldn't take the strong smell of Alex's mate need anymore. It was driving her crazy and by the way Hope was squirming on her seat, she could tell the oldest alpha was having the same problem.

Christen couldn't help being horny, it wasn't her fault. It's been three weeks since she last had sex with any of her mates due to the fact she was in Spain on a family vacation with her parents and sisters. Now she's back and she's sitting on Alex's lap, wrapped by her strong arms and feeling her semi hard cock poking her ass. How was she supposed _not_ to be excited?

"We're waiting for Tobin. If it bothers you so much, then just leave." The younger alpha hisses, growing angry when she realizes there's a furious blush on her mate's cheeks caused by Ashlyn's outburst. The brunette is having a hard time as it is, she doesn't need to feel any more uncomfortable.

None of them are surprised by Alex's reaction. Everybody in the room knows just how protective she is of her mates, not even Hope is a rival to the youngest woman among them all when it comes to being overprotective. Kelley can recall this one time she was laughing her ass off at Christen's poor drinking skills when said girl got drunk after just three beers, Alex's growl and angry gaze put a quick end to her laughs.

Alex can be _really_ scary when she wants to.

"Gosh, relax, Morgan. Must I remind you that you're the one who invited us over?" The goalkeeper isn't even mad that her friend just; basically; asked her to leave. She knows the girl must be having a hard time waiting for her other mate so they can finally have sex after almost a month. She also likes to get under Alex's skin, it's fun to see how she gets all worked up over nothing.

"I don't remember asking you to make my girlfriend uncomfortable though." She remarks, arching her eyebrow.

"You're insufferable." And with that, Ashlyn drops the subject and focus on kissing her wife.

"And you're—"

"Babe, enough." Christen's pleading stops her from keeping arguing with the older alpha.

She huffs, not happy at all about not having the last word but the omega calms her down with soft kisses along her long neck. It only takes a few kisses to have the alpha purring and it takes everything in Kelley not to make a smartass remark about how whipped Alex is. Last thing they need is for angry Alex to come out. Also, it wasn't her place to laugh about it when her own mate was just as whipped. And Ashlyn as well.

God, alphas are such softies when it comes to their omegas.

Christen just can't take it anymore. She needs her sweet release and she needs it now. There would be time for feeling sorry for not waiting for poor Tobin later, right now she just needs Alex to fuck her. Hard. She can't even begin to describe how much she misses feeling the other forward's big dick inside her, stretching her open, filling her up so good. She is straddling her mate, grinding her covered (and wet, so wet) pussy on Alex's now full erection and kissing her so passionately the younger woman can't help but moan out loud.

"Chris, baby... we need to wait... Tobin..." It's hard for the alpha to complete her sentences when her omega is so wet she's wetting the front of her joggers even though the other girl still has her shorts on. It's hard to have a clear mind when you have a beautiful woman grinding on you, eager to be fucked, and your dick is so hard it hurts.

"Can we just start without her? Please, just this once, please?" The omega is whispering in her ear, using that sweet and innocent voice she always uses when she wants something from her mates, and that's a very low blow because Alex can't deny her anything.

"Christen, you know she gets mad." The soft laugh that comes out from Christen's mouth, makes Alex frown a little. "What's so funny?"

"Baby, she doesn't get mad. She pretends to be mad only to fuck me rough, you know how much she loves it. I can't believe you actually buy her little show." She explains, rolling her eyes, an amused smile on her lips. "I swear sometimes she's late on purpose only to have it her way. I wouldn't be surprised if she's doing it right now."

Alex is dumbfounded. Damn, was she really _that_ naïve? All the times she felt bad for not waiting, thinking they were hurting Tobin's feelings... Her thread of thought is interrupted when she turns her head softly and finds both Kelley and Ali on their knees in front of their mates, sucking them off. When did this happen? Not that she's surprised, they're used to have sex in front of each other, just not usually this fast.

"This is your house and you're the only one who's not getting any." Christen whispers, looking at their friends and back at her girlfriend. "Look how good they look on their knees, pleasing their alphas... I could be doing the same thing right now, you know. Only better." The brunette cups the alpha's cock through her joggers and squeezes it very softly. "Are you sure you still want to wait for Tobin?"

Sure Alex wanted their first time in three weeks to be together; the three of them; but there is no way in hell she would say no to a blowjob from her omega. Maybe this way they could still wait for the midfielder to start the actual love making. Not love making, the _fucking_. They would definitely be fucking hard tonight, the sweet love making could way until the next day.

As soon as the taller woman shakes her head no, Christen smiles and hops off her lap. The brunette wastes no time in kneeling down in front of her girlfriend, between the alpha's toned legs and makes short work of pulling down her joggers. She bites her lip when she sees the big bulge on the other woman's boxers, the head of Alex's cock peeking out glistening with precum. She licks her lips and then she bites on her lower lip. Again. A bit longer this time. She knows it drives Alex crazy; same goes for Tobin; and she feels like teasing her a little bit. A small revenge for keeping her waiting.

"Christen..." The alpha's voice comes out low and deep and it sends shivers down the omega's spine but Christen plays it cool and smiles innocently at her mate.

"Yes, babe?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Do something, please."

"I am doing something, silly." She says, letting out a little chuckle.

Alex growls. "Driving me insane, that's what you're doing."

"Well, it's something." The older forward winks at her girlfriend, who growls again, louder this time. The last growl catches everyone's attention and they can feel all eyes on them.

"Christen. Do. Something. Now!" The younger woman demands, letting her alpha show.

To say it turns the omega on would be an understatement. She's used to dealing with Tobin's big bad alpha side but Alex never lets hers show. Not when it comes to Christen. It's almost like she's afraid of hurting the older woman, not only physically but also emotionally. She's always so collected when it comes to her mate that seeing this dominant side of her, simply amazed the other woman.

"What if I don't?" She is pushing her luck and she knows it but she'll be damned if she wastes this rare opportunity of seeing Alex's most wild side.

The blue-eyed alpha hears a stifled laugh and she doesn't even need to turn her head to know it belongs to Ashlyn. She also hears how Ali slaps the keeper's arm again and tells her to stop it but all the while, her eyes are focused on Christen's green ones. There are very few times where Alex glares at her mate. She usually does it when the older woman is being _too_ friendly with that Johnston girl or when they have a fight (which they almost never do), and this is one of these times. She's glaring at her and the omega inside her makes Christen shake a little. It's begging her to submit to her alpha but she's fighting against it, wanting to see how far she can go until Alex reaches her breaking point.

"Don't make me say it again, Christen." Alex knows her girlfriend's pushing her buttons on purpose, she knows Christen wants to piss her off and see how much she can take. And she can't take much more.

"You want me to do something? Then why don't you make me?" The omega has a smirk on her lips, challenging her alpha to take control.

And she does.

"That's it!" The blue-eyed forward stands up, grabbing the other woman's hand and pulling her up with her.

She takes her girlfriend to the dining room, takes off her shorts and panties and bends her over the big glass table. Christen knows what's in store for her and it only makes her wetter. She doesn't even care that their teammates are going to see her getting a spanking due to the fact that there's no door separating the dining room from the living room. They all fuck in front of one another, so why would she be shy about taking her punishment in front of them? She was way too horny to even consider being ashamed.

"I want you to count and say 'thank you, alpha' with every spank. Did you understand?" Christen never heard Alex sound so serious before.

The older woman nods but doesn't say anything and her mate spanks her buttock hard, really hard, for the first time. The omega cries out in pain. It's only been a single slap and the older forward is starting to regret it, Tobin never spanked her this hard and she's not sure she can take more than five or six.

"Then say it!" Alex demands, spanking her again just as hard.

And Christen cries out again, a little louder this time. "I understand. Thank you, alpha!"

"That's more like it." She's just starting the spanking and Christen's butt is already red with her hand prints. It almost makes her wanna stop but her alpha pride is bruised and she couldn't let the omega get away with it.

However, she makes sure to be gentler the next time her hand collides with her mate's butt. Christen notices it and thanks God for that. That's why she loves Alex so much, she knows the other woman isn't aiming to hurt her and that she only wants to prove her point. And man, was she proving it. The taller woman delivers six more spanks to her blushing bottom, not as hard as the first two but hard enough for Christen to whimper, and then she stops.

"Don't do this again, Christen. Believe me, I don't take pleasure in doing this to you but I will if I must." Alex's voice is not angry or serious anymore and Christen knows her punishment is over.

"I'm sorry, alpha. I won't do this again, I promise." The omega says, turning around to face the taller woman.

"Babe, you don't have to call me alpha anymore. Your punishment is over." She caresses the tanned woman's cheeks and kisses her lips softly.

"Can I though? I like it." She offers her girlfriend one of her breathtaking smiles that makes Alex melt instantly.

"You can call me whatever you want, love." She smiles back at her mate and they kiss again, way more passionately this time.

As they kiss, Alex massages the omega's hurt butt gently and it's Christen's turn to purr out of happiness, feeling her girlfriend's gentle touch. They're so engrossed in each other they don't realize the other two couples fucking just a few feet away, until they hear a loud moan. They break the kiss and turn their heads to look at their friends. Ashlyn is on top of Ali on the couch, fucking the daylights out of the defender who keeps moaning with every thrust. And Kelley is riding Hope for all she's worth on the chair. Alex's very new, very vintage chair.

"Guys, seriously?! You have the whole house to fuck, did you have to pick my newest furniture?"

"The couch was taken." It's Hope who answers the forward's question. "Bedroom's too far." She pays little attention to Alex's response, focused only on her mate's big boobs bouncing on her face and the way her wet pussy stretched to take her dick.

"Alpha, I need you." Christen's needy request, drags the blue-eyed woman's attention back to her.

She finds the woman completly naked and staring at her with so much desire, the taller woman feels weak at her knees. Christen had the most perfect body she's ever seen and she often finds herself wondering how did she get so lucky to have this girl as her mate. Not only was the shorter woman beautiful and hot as hell but she was also the kindest and more selfless person Alex ever met.

"I need you too, baby." The alpha takes off her tee and boxers, followed by her sports bra and when she's finally naked as well, she lifts the other woman who immediately wraps her legs around her mate's waist and her arms around her shoulders.

She would gladly take her girlfriend upstairs so they could enjoy their sexy time alone, on her comfy bed but they're both too horny; and honestly too desperate; to even make it to the stairs. So Alex walks to the closest wall, pinning her omega against it and they share a heated kiss. The taller woman grabs hard on the back of Christen's thighs and lowers her until the older woman can feel the tip of the alpha's cock on her soaked pussy. And Christen loses it. It's been too long since she last had that thick dick inside and her omega side is screaming for her to just reach down and make her girlfriend's dick slid inside. And that's exactly what she does. She grabs Alex's cock by the base and holds onto the taller woman's shoulders as she lowers herself on the hard piece of meat. She moans and closes her eyes, loving the way her mate's dick seems even bigger after almost a month without it. It's stretching her good, so much it kind of hurts a little bit but she couldn't care less, it's worth the tons of pleasure she was about to get.

Alex moves her hands up to the other forward's ass, totally forgetting it was sore from the spanking as she squeezes it hard. Christen whimpers loudly at the sudden pain and Alex immediately loses her grip, letting her hands just be there to support the smaller woman's body.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry, I forgot your butt is sore."

Christen smiles a little at how worried her girlfriend is about hurting her and shakes her head. "It's okay, just fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me so bad, alpha. I need you to pound my pussy and fill me up with your hot seed. Just, please..."

Alex moans at her mate's dirty talking, her alpha pride fully restored with all that begging from her omega. She needed Alex to please her and she sure as hell would. The taller woman starts to move her hips, not too fast but not too slowly neither, just the perfect pace to make the green-eyed beauty moan her name. The forward kisses the other woman like her life depends on it, tasting the grape lipstick that didn't tasted all that sweet compared to her girlfriend's own taste. There was nothing sweeter than Christen. The olive skinned woman is on cloud nine by now. She can feel every inch and every vein of Alex's cock when her mate pushes it inside her tight pussy. The older woman throws her head back and lets out a pitched scream when Alex starts going faster and deeper. She knows she caught their teammates attention, she can once again feel their eyes on them and it only makes her hornier. It turns her on to know the four women are watching how they fuck, watching how Alex pounds her hard against the wall.

Only there are five women, not four.

Her eyes meet Tobin's, who's standing in the middle of the living room, staring at her with a hungry gaze. Alex smiles when she realizes her other mate's in the house, wondering when she got there since she didn't hear the front door being opened. She doesn't stop fucking Christen though, she knows Tobin is going to join them any minute now, anyway. As for Christen, she's quick to notice the bulge on her mate's sweatpants and bites her lip, dying to see the midfielder's cock. The other four women in the living room are still going at it, she can hear their moans and the sound of their fucking but now it feels like there's only her and her two mates in there.

The shorter forward gives her a come hither and Tobin is all too pleased to grant her mate's wish. She walks up to them and as soon as she's close enough, she grabs the back of Christen's neck and kisses her hungrily. She kisses her hard until they're both out of breath and then she looks right into her eyes and smiles at her.

"I missed you, baby."

The forward smiles at her girlfriend's words. "I missed you too, Tobs. So much." She can't help but let out yet another moan as Alex; who's still fucking her; reaches that spot inside her that makes her knees weak.

Tobin laughs softly and kisses her other mate as well. Watching the two of them kiss, is one of Christen's favorite things. The other is watching they fuck each other. It's not something that happens often; they usually share Christen or take turns with her; but when it does happen, it's hot.

"I missed you as well." Tobin says to Alex, even though they'd just seen each other the previous day.

Alex rolls her eyes, smiling at the dirty blonde. "Yeah, we know you can't live without us, Tobs." She jokes, before leaning in for another kiss. "I missed you too." She says, using a much softer voice.

"It's so typical of you horndogs to start off without me." The midfielder complains, taking off her hoodie and tee.

"Blame our little omega for that. She teased me and pushed my buttons until I gave in. I wanted to wait, promise." Alex slows down her thrusts a little bit, not wanting to come just yet.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to have sex with one of my mates after a month away. I'm sure it was easier for the two of you, since you had each other. I had nothing but my right hand." The brunette pouts after saying this.

"Honey, we know it was hard for you to stay away from us for so long but trust me, we felt the same way. And we didn't have sex with each other while you were away, we wanted to wait for you." Tobin says, giving her mate a short and soft kiss before taking off the rest of her clothes.

"Awn. Now I feel bad for not waiting."

"And I would make you feel even worse for that but seems like Alex here beat me to it." The midfielder arches her eyebrow, smirking at the taller forward. She couldn't believe she had lost it.

"How...?" Christen is genuinely confused. As far as she knows, Tobin wasn't there when Alex spanked her.

"Kelley." Tobin answers and Christen rolls her eyes. Figures.

By now, Alex is not even moving anymore. She's still inside her though and although Christen is not heavy at all, her arms are starting to give in. "Guys, we should move this to the bedroom."

"I agree." Christen says, followed by Tobin who also agrees.

Alex puts her girlfriend to the floor and Christen licks her lips looking from the forward's wet dick to the midfielder's dry one. They both have big dicks; Tobin's being just a little bit larger while Alex's a little thicker; and the omega wanted nothing but to have both inside her. She holds her mates hands and the three of them walk together to the stairs. They take a look at the two other couples and see they had finally stopped fucking and are now just holding each other.

"Close the door after yourselves, guys." Alex tells them, before heading upstairs with her mates.

They get to the master bedroom and as soon as they're inside, Christen finds herself sandwiched by her girlfriends. She has Tobin's nude body pressed against her front and Alex's to her back. The midfielder and her kiss again and Alex kisses up her neck, all the way to her earlobe. Christen moans loudly when Alex sucks on her lobe and responses by grinding on the younger woman.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you. Now." Tobin takes Christen's hand and leads her to the king size bed.

She sits on the bed and have Christen straddle her, wasting no time getting inside her mate's hot and wet cunt. They both moan at the feeling, especially Tobin who didn't get any action until now. The dirty blonde is not as patient as Alex, who would take her time and go slow, Tobin liked it rough. Luckly for her, Christen loved it and didn't mind the hard thrusts or the way the midfielder would roughly grab on her waist until there were hand prints, at all.

"Fuck, Tobin!" The brunette yells, throwing her head back as she rides her alpha.

"Look at you, baby, so eager for my cock, riding me like a good little girl. You're such a good girl, aren't you?" The praise may sounded degrading to other people but Christen loved it when Tobin talked dirty to her. And besides, the other woman (such as Alex) treat her with respect. That was just bedroom talk.

"Yes, I'm a good girl for you and Lex." She doesn't forget her other mate. _Ever_.

"Yes, you are. Our good little cock slut. You just can't get enough, I bet you're dying for Alex to stick her dick up your ass right now, aren't you?"

The omega moans and whimpers, nodding her head. "Yes, yes I want my two alphas inside me."

"Then ask her to fuck your ass, baby. Come on, do it." Tobin urges her, never stopping fucking her.

Christen turns her head to look at the younger woman and smirks when she sees Alex's already covering her cock in lube. "Please alpha, fuck my ass." She tries and use her best innocent girl's voice.

"Your wish is my command, love." The taller woman kisses her very softly whilst pumping her own dick to get ready.

And then Christen feels it, the wet head of Alex's cock pressed against her asshole. She bends over a little, giving her more room and braces herself for what's to come. They're both huge and it's not easy at all to take the two of them at the same time, no matter how many times they do it. So Alex, being Alex, goes slow. One inch at time, giving her omega mate time to adjust to the size. Tobin stops her movements and and rubs the forward's back gently, knowing her girlfriend's in pain.

"Shhh, you're doing good, baby. You're doing so good. We're so lucky to have you. We love you so much." The midfielder's words make the omega smile and relax a little.

"I love you too, both of you." She says, out of breath.

"We know, love. And that's why we feel so blessed." It's Alex who says that, leaving a small trail of kisses on the other forward's shoulder.

Christen could cry out of happiness right now. In fact, she almost does. It's so important to her to know that her mates feel that way about her because there are times where she feels like she's just not enough. They're both so... perfect, in every single way, and Christen can't help but think they could do better. It doesn't happen often, these days, and when it does they're always there to make her see things differently. To prove to her that she's the one to them and they don't want anyone else.

When she gets out of her head, she realizes Alex is all the way inside. They're both balls deep inside her and she finally feels complete again. Tobin remains still while Alex starts her thrusts, they're very slow at first, so much it almost doesn't even hurt at all anymore. And after a couple thrusts, the pain is gone and the omega is moaning again because fuck, it feels _really_ good.

"Can you move, please?" She doesn't even know who she's talking to. Alex, Tobin, both. It didn't matter, she just needed them to fuck her.

Both woman grant her wishes and synchronize their moves so when one pushes in, the other pulls out. It's not their first time so it's not hard for them to pick a pace and soon they're fucking their omega just the way she likes it and Christen is screaming in pleasure.

"Lex... Tobs..." She moans their names and holds onto Tobin's shoulders, taking their hard thrusts like a champ. She knows her orgasm is near but she also knows it's gonna be just the first of many that night.

"We've got you, baby." Tobin kisses her and then Alex kisses her, and then Tobin and Alex kiss each other.

She feels both their dicks pulsing inside her pussy and ass and almost comes at the thought of having their hot seed and their knots inside both holes. This is something she's yet to try. Sure she had take their knots several times, just not at the same time. Her mates insisted it would be too much for her to take and never gave in, no matter how many times she begged for it.

"Please, let me have your knots, please." She begs, even though she knows they won't give in.

"No." Tobin doesn't even need to think about it.

"But, I can ta—" She insists but Alex cuts her off.

"Chris, we've talked about this, love. It's not happening."

"But Lex, I can take it." She doesn't even know why she keeps on insisting, she just hopes one day they will finally say yes.

"No, you can't. It won't happen and that's final." Tobin strikes again and this time, the omega gives up with a loud huff.

And she would get seriously mad if it wasn't for the fact they're still fucking her and they're fucking her good. So even though she wants to be angry, she can't. She's having too much pleasure to be pissed. And then they do that thing they do were they both make those circular motions whilst thrusting deep inside her and she comes hard. So hard she feels her whole body shake.

She clenches around her mates dicks when she comes the feeling causes Alex to come as well, pulling out before her knot is formed so she won't hurt her girlfriend. Christen feels the warm cum on the small of her back, thinking about what a waste it is and that that hot jizz could be inside her right now.

Tobin is the last one to cum, it takes a couple more thrusts for the midfielder to reach her own orgasm. Unlike Alex, she doesn't pull out and gives Christen her hot seed and her knot. And the forward moans loudly, feeling her girlfriend's knot stretch her even more as she filled her wombs with her semen. Lying down on top of Tobin's toned body, she tries to catch her breath as she feels Alex's hand running through her curls in a soft caress. They would be stuck for a while, so she might as well makes herself comfortable.

"I love you, Alex. I love you, Tobin." She says in a sleepy voice. She wanted more orgasms, for sure, but she was kind of tired and a little rest wouldn't hurt. They could continue the fuck fest afterwards.

"We love you too, baby." Tobin says, kissing the top of the omega's head.

"So much." Alex adds, kissing the older woman's forehead.

Christen just smiles and closes her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over and feeling like the happiest woman alive.


End file.
